


Leonard

by Neroli66



Category: Full Metal Jacket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: He didn’t like Joker, the man was to smug and self righteous for his tastes. And he hadn’t taken care of Leonard like he should have





	Leonard

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](https://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/)**bugchicklv** ’s fault! Totally, 100% her fault! Ok, maybe not all her fault because she wanted Animal Mother/Private Pyle in high school together smut, but the bunny spawned this instead.  
> Unbetad, all faults are mine, and [](https://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/)**bugchicklv** ’s..*g* And OMG! My first non-Firefly fic! I'd ask everyone to be gentle but I am not sure I deserve mercy for this one.

He didn’t like Joker, the man was to smug and self righteous for his tastes. And he hadn’t taken care of Leonard like he should have.

Oh yes, he knew, he knew all about how Leonard had looked up to Joker and thought he was his friend. How Leonard thought Joker would take care of him and protect him from all the bad in the world like he himself had done.

But no one could look after Leonard, care for him, the way he had. No one else, and it just about killed him knowing that Leonard was dead because he had left to become a hero and that asshole Joker had failed to fill his place.

Part of him had wanted Joker to fail when he read that first letter telling him about how Joker had taken him under his wing, but then the letters kept coming and he’d resigned himself to the fact that he had lost the right to be Leonard’s protector.

Lost the right to let thoughts of Leonard’s warm, soft flesh, shy hands and eager mouth comfort him in the cold, damp nights. Thoughts that no amount of skinny assed Viet Cong whores could wash away.

He wondered what Joker would say if he told him that Leonard and him had grown up together. That his first fight had been beating the crap out of some kid that called Leonard fat. That his fist kiss had been Leonard’s warm lips. That his first fuck had been Leonard’s sweet, tight ass.

He wondered what Leonard would think of him not being able to stand anyone else saying his real name anymore.

Only Leonard could call him by that, to everyone else he’d just be Animal Mother.


End file.
